


In Darkness

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horcruxes, Nightmares, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: In the dead of the night, our truths find us.





	

"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." - Mark Twain

It was dark all around him. Tom couldn’t see a single thing. All there was ahead was a vast darkness. For a long time, nothing happened. Time simply trickled down. There was nothing and no one for miles ahead, and yet a heavy presence weight down on Tom. As if something was telling him that he wasn’t alone. It was maddening. When the darkness faded away, a dim glow surrounded Tom.

In front of Tom, stood a man with deep red eyes. This man was not handsome. His thin papery skin stretched over his protruding bones like a mockery of the human form. Tom knew this man was a shadow of a man, a dead man. He was so focused on the gruesome image in front of him that Tom had almost overlooked the intricate wood carvings framing the smooth glass.

Unable to face the truth, Tom backed away from the mirror until darkness surrounded him once more. “That can’t be me”, Tom said. 

Heart pounding, Tom woke in a cold sweat. Frantic, he groped around his night table until he found his ring. Letting out a deep breath, Tom slipped the ring on his finger. In the dead of the night, Tom’s resolve hardened. He would make more Horcruxes. That man would never be him. With his Horcruxes at hand, death would never come for him.


End file.
